phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Rundas (Aura)
Description In exchange for natures secrets the user is sworn to a pact, becoming a true mute and losing their voice forever...in addition, the spirits provide a mental blockage within the users head, speaking in their stead in the case of mindreaders while covering their user's memories and inner-self. While dormant a soft wind can be felt slightly gathering around their body..changing subtly in property depending on the user's emotions. Upon full activation the users body will draw in a powerful gust of wind to gather and spin around their form, various different colored wisps dancing frantically until given a silent command as the users eyes gleam sky blue. History There's a myth of long ago during Phericiole's darker days while tribes waged war over territories, there were individuals chosen mysteriously and whisked away by the winds to carry a specific power while given a specific mission. A band of silent warriors known as 'Hunters' were said to exist...showing themselves only in rare occasions, and normally only one at a time. Though few had ever witnessed them, stories tell these warriors moved with the wind at their backs and were usually gone as fast as they came...never missing their mark while leaving little behind; Some of the more feverish and fearful described them as agents of chaos...while others spoke of them as natures peacekeepers. Nowadays, the 'Hunters' are little more then a folk-tale, their stories fantasized by those who still remember...whether they look down on them as rouges or up to them as natures protectors one factor stayed consistent...they were truly a force of nature... Aura Moves and Abilities Abilities Lv1: Trackers Instincts: The users senses amplify in exchange for their voice, gaining the ability to commune with spirits living in the winds...cooperating with nature to achieve a deeper understanding of their environment and its inhabitants. Along with the ability to communicate with nature spirits, the user may call upon these spirits for assistance...causing them to gather around a chosen target, pinning the object/creature with a mark that allows the user to track and home in without error. (Sets 'Mark' status on a single enemy of choice, marked target can be changed each round at the cost of an action, User gains 20% Crit chance against target, and User's attack moves never miss when aimed at the marked target.)(Note: Marked targets continue to stay marked with all additional effects even when this aura is inactive.) Lv10: Spirit's Blessing: Upgraded version of 'Trackers Instincts'; Obtaining a deeper relationship with the spirits of the wind, a passive Ethereal gale surrounds the user granting a chance incoming attacks will be nullified while further increasing their user's senses for an increased crit chance. (Now 30% Crit chance, 20% chance incoming attacks and negative effects will be nullified by spirits.) Lv20: Nature's Hunter: Final Upgrade for 'Trackers Instincts'; Mastering their connection with nature, the user can now multitask in their command of the wind spirits...allowing for two marked targets to be chosen at one time, lastly...the spirits cheer the hunter on in times of success, casting a healing wind on the user whenever a marked target is defeated. (Skills still must be applied separately for both marked targets, 50% HP is restored to user when a marked target is defeated.) Moves Lv2: Gaia Vortex: Causes an unnatural howling vortex to cover a marked target. For 5 turns, attacks from both the user and allies will never miss the target while attacks not directed at them have a 10% chance of being redirected to the vortex'd target. Lv4 Soul Snare: Ominous gusts of winds linger, bogging down and demoralizing the target. For 5 turns, marked targets will be given a -1 priority to all moves, -2 to Spd, and -1 to both Def and Spec Def. Lv8 Like the Wind User hardens their focus and tunnel visions their marked target. For 3 turns, User gains a 30% evasion boost and +1 base priority against their marked target, however is unable to target anyone else but their marked target. Lv14 Galeforce: (Power 10, Acc --; Attack Type: Ghost, Move Type: Physical) User commands the unnatural winds surrounding their mark, allowing them to push or pull their target to or from the user. (Causes target to flinch, Can only be used once a round, deals +20 extra Dmg if target is thrown into something, if target is thrown and hits another enemy both receive base and extra Dmg.)(Acc 80 when throwing mark at a non-marked target.) Lv18 Deathly Hollows: (Power --, Acc --; Attack Type: None, Move Type: None) A malevolent smog infests the winds surrounding the chosen target, generating needle-like wisps from consecutive attacks. User's smog protects the target 10% of incoming Dmg...but stores 50% of the Dmg from each consecutive attack that hits, creating an individual aura needle that rotates around target. When activated again all needles inflict combined gathered Dmg ignoring enemy defenses. (Smog lasts for 5 turns, if activated on the fifth turn the combined inflicted Dmg is halved...if not activated smog will disappear without doing Dmg.) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura